Avengers Game Night
by buchananbarnes
Summary: Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bucky and Sam hold a weekly Friday Avengers Game Night in the Avengers Tower. *Feel free to leave suggestions for games you want our heroes to play!
1. Monopoly

"Alright, children, gather 'round," Tony raised his arms, up welcoming the gang as they made their way into the chairs circling the table that they normally use for official Avengers meetings. Now, the table had bowls of chips, various bottles of Cola and fruity soda, Chex Mix, and a game board covered with a dramatic velvet sheet.

It was game night in the Avengers Tower.

"I, Tony Stark, would like to welcome you all to the first official game night, a night that will (hopefully) be filled with effort! Tears! And most of all… _victory._ It is here at this-"

"Hurry up, Stark and tell us what the game is already." Natasha interrupted. She was eager to _school_ all of these dorks.

"_Fine. _Tonight's game will be, drumroll please," the eye-roll that each crew member gave was so strong it felt like the tower would tilt to one side. Tony proceeded to tear the sheet away in a flourish "MONOPOLY!"

_Oh shit._

"Monopoly?" Thor picked up the instructions and began to studiously scan the rules.

"You'll get the hang of it pretty quick, bud, don't worry." Sam reassured as he clapped Thor on the shoulder and took a seat between Nat and Steve.

"Alright, since I'm the billionaire in the room, and since this tower does in fact belong to me, I think it's only fair if-"

"I'm banker." Natasha interrupted sliding the stack of colorful money to her, she began passing out orange 500s.

"Okay then, since Natasha's banker, we'll just go clockwise from here," Bruce handed the dice to Sam.

"Hell yeah," Sam said as he rattle the dice around in the red solo cup (issued so that Tony wouldn't be able to use any kind of mechanical glove to read the die faces and predict the outcome… also they thought that Bucky might accidentally dent them with his metal arm).

Sam tapped the hat piece along seven spaces and landed on a chance.

"Sweet, okay, let's see here… blah blah blah ... collect 200!" He exclaimed as Natasha passed him two beige bills.

"Alright…" Steve shook the cup a couple times and tipped it so that the dice rolled out to a perfect ten. He slid the tiny metal dog piece over to the 'Just Visiting' section of the jail square.

Bucky scooped the dice back up in the cup and quickly spun them around in his right hand, he dumped out the two cubes that ended up showing a four and a one. He silently picked up the car piece and placed it on King's Cross Station.

"Could I buy that?" he asked already handing Nat the two hundred bills.

"Of course..." she hummed thumbing through the cards and handing him the property ticket.

"Alright! Barnes is the first to make a purchase! Let's get this show on the _road!_" Clint always got hyped up during any kind of game… or really anything that involved all of them in one room together.

Thor rolled a six and gingerly placed his wheelbarrow on the Angel Inslington place. "I would like to make a purchase, Lady Natasha!" he bellowed.

Natasha gave him a warm smile and accepted his 100, passing him back the property deed.

"FINALLY! You people take for-fucking-ever, let's see how the _master _does it!" Tony made a big show of raising the cup above his head, as he stood up and quickly spun around hurling the dice toward the center of the table. "ELEVEN! Hell yeah let's see you nerds beat that! I'll buy it." He said before he even saw what his iron piece was tossed to.

"140." Natasha said bitterly handing him the property.

Bruce retrieved the dice from the middle of the board and quickly turned the cup upside down on the table.

"Eight…" he immediately moved the boat piece to Euston Road without counting any squares. "Ten on each side," he explained and the subtle awe on all of their faces was replaced with an understanding frown or a mouthed 'oh'.

"You buying?" Nat asked, already shuffling through the properties.

"Not this time." Bruce replied calculatingly.

"Alright- hey! Barton! No grease-fingers on the cup!" She said swatting his hand away.

Clint's cheeks were stuffed with potato chips as he reached for the plastic cup.

"Fine! Whatever, man," he grabbed a napkin and swiped his fingers quickly. It didn't do any good, since Natasha could clearly still see the smudgy fingerprints left on the shiny red as his dice rolled to a three.

"One, two, three!" Clint didn't _need_ to count out the spaced and tap his thimble on each individual square, but he found that it slowed the game and annoyed the others. Which was always fun. "Whitechapel Road… hmmm... SOLD!" he said handing Nat a 50 and a 10 with a flourish.

"Okay, then" Natasha sighed as she quickly shook the dice and let the cup tilt so that they fell past her palm and revealed two 6s.

"SHE CHEATED!" Tony accused standing up and pointing between her eyes.

"Shut up Stark," She said, refusing to look up from counting out bills to pay the 'Electricity Company' fine.

"She rolled a perfect twelve- how is that even possible? She touched the dice! I saw it." He replied, still pointing, but now looking around at the group of heroes.

"No, she didn't, there is a 1/36 chance that she would roll a twelve, and she did, give it a rest." Natasha gave Bruce a thankful nod, and he raised his cup of grape Fanta in reply.

"Whatever. Back to Sam, then." Tony said with an eye-roll as he plopped back down.

Sam rolled a nine and purchased Bow Street.

The game went on for a while, and it came apparent what each of their strategies was. Sam wasn't trying too hard, purchasing whatever sounded cool, there was no urge to win. Steve was trying to get houses on the red properties, while buying light blue spaces for backup. Bucky was going for only the train stations, and ended up in jail twice. Thor obviously had no idea what he was doing, as he was making purchases with no strategy whatsoever. Once Tony picked up on which colors the others were going for, he would try and buy the last property left in that category just to screw up their plan, not trying to win himself, but trying to prevent the others from succeeding. Bruce was focusing on buying the green and fuchsia spaces. Clint was buying everything, he mainly came just to joke with the others and eat the snacks; he had zero intention of winning. Nat had already purchased all of the yellow squares and had one dark blue, as she was working to place houses and hotels on them, so that when the other players landed she was able to charge them more.

At around 9:40 pm (an hour and ten minutes of playing, for god's sake) and Natasha had succeeded in placing as many houses and hotels on the yellow spaces, and was working on the blue properties with and even 800 dollars.

Sam had gotten the most chances and community chest cards, and was left with a rainbow of properties, and somehow had 1095dollars left.

Steve's plan to get all the red had failed (thanks to Tony) so he gave up and was now just putting hotels on the spaces that he could. He had 390 left.

Bruce had forfeited the game and was now snacking on Cheetos and watching the other Avengers play, offering advice every now and then.

Clint was focusing on making as many property-related puns as possible, and was bankrupt from getting so many fines. Thor laughed at each one, and was now just circling around the board, collecting the 200 dollar salary and community chest cards.

Bucky, now out of jail for the _third_ time, was three spaces away from purchasing the final railroad station. Tony was 5 spaces away. And it was Tony's turn.

Bucky eyed Stark suspiciously. Tony's sly smile widened once he slid the dice out of the cup dramatically.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Bucky yelled. The others dropped their jaws as Tony slowly hopped the iron over five squares to the Liverpool St. Station.

"Natasha, I would like to make a purchase." Tony said cool and casual as his grin widened into a full-out smile.

"FUCK YOU, STARK! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY… HE- HE CHEATED!" Bucky continued shouting. The game's volume had already increased from a conversational tone to an I'm-trying-to-read-my-card-over-Stark's-interrupting -Clint's-crude-jokes-and-Thor's-table-rattling-laugh volume around 30 minutes in.

Steve placed his hand on Bucky's knee. "It's just a game, Buck, cool down..."

"NO THIS GUY FUCKING CHEATED!" Bucky exclaimed abruptly standing up.

Tony pulled a mock- surprised expression, complete with placing his hands on his collarbone and a gaped mouth.

"There's _no _way you rolled a perfect 5, Stark. We all know that you're strategy was to get everyone's last property… and now you just _happen _to get the exact number of spaces needed to capture Barnes's last space?" Natasha said, delaying from accepting Tony's four 50-dollar bills.

"I couldn't have cheated! I used the cup to roll the dice! I'm playing fair and square." Tony leaned across the game board to make the transaction himself.

He sat back smugly and waved the property deed in front of Bucky's eyes. Boy, did that set him off.

"FUCK. YOOOUUUU!" He yelled as he grabbed the Monopoly board and flipped it up into the air, sending small metal pieces scattered all over the table.

Bruce sat back, somewhat stunned, even though he was expecting this kind of thing, Natasha cracked a grin as Tony stood up, pushing his chair back with his eyes wide and mouth open. Sam was busy chuckling hysterically, as Steve stood up, wheezing from laughter, to put his arm around Bucky's shoulders, who was now smiling like a kid that was proud of his macaroni art. Thor's guffaw filled the entire room and shook the walls.

"AW YEAAAAH!" Clint yelled grabbing the stack of rainbow money and jumping up onto his chair, "MAKE IT RAIN!" he yelled swiping the money off his hand around the room like confetti.

"AVENGERS! WHAT IN _GOD'S NAME _DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Everyone stopped immediately and spun around to find Nick Fury and Maria Hill standing in the doorway of the conference room. They all looked around at the pastel-money littered around the floor, along with the game pieces and stray chips and popcorn. The half-empty soda bottles and overturned game board didn't exactly make the whole scene look great, either.

"Game night! Without informing me or Agent Hill? Did it even cross your mind that we may want to join in and beat your asses?" Fury reprimanded, Maria looked caught-off guard at the joking words that came from the intimidating instructor's mouth. "Clean this mess up." He then spun on his heel and walked out, but not before Steve could catch the corner of his mouth twitch to a small grin.

"'Night," Maria nodded with a smile as she quickly followed.

The door slammed, and the group stood silently for a couple moments before the silence was cut with Bruce sniggering. Each person began to add their giggle to the noise until soon the whole room was filled with insane laughter as they walked around with brooms and dustpans pricking up the mess they made.

"It's official. Game night is definitely going to be a thing every week." Tony declared, and the others agreed.


	2. Cards Against Humanity

*Note: sorry for the lack of detail later on… I didn't want to make the chapter too long or repetitive (because let's be real, it gets redundant re-reading one sentence 8 times). But there were _so many _great cards I just _had _to include! And, yes, I used real cards… which is why I upped the rating to T because this game has a lot of… 'Adult themes' *

* * *

"Sorry- what's this game called again?" Steve's not going to lie, he kind of zoned out after the first 30 seconds of Tony's introduction to the '_SECOND OFFICIAL WEEKLY AVENGERS GAMENIGHT!_'

"Goddamnit, Steve, _LISTEN_." Tony reprimanded.

"Tony, to be honest, we all tuned out after 'welcome friends'." Bruce removed his hand from his brow and gave Tony a rational look. Natasha applauded.

"The _game…_ is called _Cards Against Humanity." _Tony reminded them all in a tone that implied that they were all idiots (which they were- only and ignorant bloke would _choose _to ignore the great, Tony Stark, and his magnificent intro.)

"So… how do you play?" Bucky asked, trying not to sound too much like he was 100% done with Tony's shit, even though he totally was.

"It's like a dirty version of Apples to Apples!" Clint explained, which didn't actually explain anything to Thor, Steve or Bucky.

"Someone puts down a black card, you have a deck of white cards, you put down a white card to go along with the theme of the black one, person who placed the black card chooses who wins, the winner gets the black card, and then you pick up a new white one." Natasha was already dealing out all the white cards.

"Hey hey hey, whoa there missy-" Tony rushed towards the table, reaching for the stack of cards, "you were banker last week! This is so notfair!"

"I called dibs."

"_No _you did _not."_

"Okay then, dibs."

Tony was left sputtering as they all made their way to their regular seats.

"Let's go counter-clockwise this time, Clint, pick a black card." Bruce was always the one to reason out things to make them fair.

"Okay… '_blank _and _blank _make a complete breakfast.'" He said gracefully placing down the black card.

The group took a few seconds to decide. The first turn always helped predict how the rest of the game would turn up.

Clint gathered up the played cards and shuffled them. "Alright… _air from my lungs _and _carbon monoxide poisoning _make a complete breakfast, _figgy pudding _and _Applebee's_" Clint then began snickering, "oh god… okay… _Non-Casual sex _and _TGI Friday's Rockin' Reggae Ribs _make a complete breakfast;" while half the group gasped, the other half barked out a chuckle. "_Five dollar Footlongs _and _dry heaving, __estrogen _and _famine, __Ribs so good they transcend race and class _and _Amputee sex-_ Barnes, did you play this hand?"

"Oh my god…" Tony breathed in reply to Bucky's self-satisfied shrug.

"Okay: _Pterodactyl eggs _and _a salty surprise,_ and finally: _Tossing salad_ and _secondhand adult diapers _make a complete breakfast." Clint sat back and ran his fingers through his hair "oh shit… alright... I'm going with '_non-casual sex _and _TGI Friday's'_."

"YES!" the group sat back in surprise and defeat as _Steve, Mr. Blushing virgin_ _Rogers_, picked up the black card. He raised it in thanks to Clint, who began laughing like an idiot.

Bruce laid down a black card that said "What makes you so special?" the players almost immediately slammed down their choices.

"Wow." Bruce commented, picking up the scattered white cards, "What makes you so special? _The Nobel Prize for "fuck you", Neuropathy, Losing a Limb, _Bucky was that one you?" Bruce joked, but once again, Bucky put on a sly smile, "_A deep, spiritual bond with Stacy from The Baby Sitter's Club,_" they all took about a 5 second laughing break for that one, "_Your face…_" Thor straightened up at that one.

"Um… Thor… the point of this game isn't to choose the most… _reasonable _match, per say," Natasha smiled as she tried to explain the hilarity and dirtiness that was supposed to ensue.

Thor shifted uncomfortably, "But the rules stated to choose the best match?" he reasoned.

"Right, okay buddy just keep… doing that, then…" Clint reassured awkwardly, "read on, Banner."

"Alright: _my humps, a bag of magic beans, _and of course… _genital piercings._" Bruce sighed, "I'm going to have to go with_ 'A deep, spiritual bond…'_" Natasha collected the winning card.

"_BLANK _can help keep a relationship!" Tony read excitedly. The team flicked their cards towards him. He cleared his throat loudly. "_Pretending to care, __72 virgins, Stealing Babies, FORCING A HANDJOB ON A DYING MAN… _DEAR LORD YOU PEOPLE… _ Men, walking in on Jack Harkness doing you mom. And your dad. _Who even is that…?"

"He's a character on a-" Bruce began.

"Okay, yeah, I don't actually care," Tony explained placing his hand over Bruce's, "_Dead in Bed, _and _Toni Morrison's vagina, _can help keep a relationship… I'm going with _pretending to care."_

Bucky was awarded with the card this time.

"Man, I thought _Forcing a Hand job _would've gotten it…" Steve commented absent-mindedly.

"HO-LY-SHIT!" Clint laughed, across the table Bruce peered over his glasses, Natasha's eyes widened, and Tony's jaw dropped. Thor seemed unfazed, and Sam sat back with an 'I knew it' kind of a look. Bucky gave Steve a clap on the shoulder.

"Kneel before me! For I am god of…" Thor read off, ignoring Tony's 'how fitting' comment "_Centaurs, the entire contents of my fridge, a death ray, The Country of Africa, ALL THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY!,_ _Rodents of unusual size, Spontaneous human combustion, Scientology." _Thor pondered the options for a moment, "_ALL THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY! _Wins this round." He peacefully held out the card as Clint fist-pumped in the air.

"What should you never yell during sex?" Bucky read off a new black card and waited patiently for Steve to make his decision moments after everyone else did. " The cards are:_ BATMAN!,_ _24 shitty jokes about _House of Cards, _The Buzzing noise that the Sonic Screwdriver makes, Free Samples, Advice from a wise, old, black man, Constant, disgusting vigilance, Carrot Top's pecs, Barack Obama._" He read off with a straight face… which soon broke as he managed to chuckle out _"Advice from a wise, old, black man."_

"You're damn right." Steve said, collecting his second card as the group gaped at him.

"Damn, I think Rogers may have Stark beat for most fucked-up sense of humor…" Natasha commented, smiling slyly.

Steve picked up a black card, "Name your best sexual position," he called out, smiling mischievously. "Name your best sexual position: _Throttling a nurse when she asks if your BG is ever high or low, Going so low you can see through time, 2 Girls 1 cup, The Human Centipede …"_ Steve looked up confused, but everyone just shook their head and waved it off, so he figured that it wasn't worth looking into, "_The traveling Sodomy Circus, Biting the finger that points at you, Getting carpal tunnel from repetitive stabbing syndrome,_ and _The Picard maneuver."_ He slowly eliminated the cards, and was left with '_Going so low…' _which left him chuckling, and Bucky winning.

"Not fair- they're in cahoots! CAHOOTS!" Tony yelled out. Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky let out a small chuckle.

"What best describes the person sitting across from you?" Sam declared out. "_White trash,"_ he lost it, "_A homoerotic subplot, The sensitive European photographer who's fucking my wife, SEXUAL TENSION, HEARTWARMING ORPHANS, _dear god, _Elderly Japanese men, A cyborg Kodiak bear with a flamethrower and a jetpack. It can also breathe underwater and can only be defeated by love, Robots with human faces._ I-" he began, sniggering, "I gotta go with '_Sexual Tension_'." To which Tony, who was sitting across from Bucky, picked up the card.

Steve blushed at that, and Bucky laughed quietly.

"_Blank_ kills about 450 people in the US every year." Natasha waited for the cards, then read off "_Diarrhea Teen Pregnancy, Hellen Keller's driving school, Arnold Schwarzenegger, A wheelchair death race, Breast Cancer, Discharging a firearm in a residential area, Shit… just everywhere. All over. _And, _My collection of high-tech sex toys," _ She chose '_Hellen Keller's driving school'_ without blinking, to which Steve threw his head back and laughed as he collected the winning card.

"God _damn _Rogers…" Clint said as he saw that Steve was in the lead.

"Okay, round two, the person at the end of this round with the most black cards wins. Barton, back to you." Natasha announced.

"_Blank _was reportedly one of Adolf Hitler's favorite films." Clint read off. Bucky lingered with his choice for a while, and declared that his card was a throwaway.

Clint took a deep breath before listing off "_Three Asian strippers, two porn stars, and a suitcase full of blow, Centaur Porn, Liam Neeson punching wolves, The infamous Bill Cosby sex tape (Zip zop zippity bop!), Hitler's House of Barbecue, Red Hot Chili Peppers Super Bowl scandal, Jackhammer Jesus Dildo, China's first World AIDS Day Masturbation Contest." _He looked stunned… "Uh… _Centaur Porn_?"

Steve won AGAIN. What the fuck. How did America's golden boy end up getting some of the dirtiest cards in the pack?

"If I could take one thing on a desert island, it would be _blank._" Bruce collected and shuffled the played cards, "_Ellen DeGeneres, An origami swan that's some kind of symbol?, Fifty years of fanfic, Nikola Tesla's insane ball-lightning death ray, Darth Vader, The Tempur-Pedic Swedish Sleep System, An uncomfortably attractive pre-op tranny, A piñata full of scorpions, _and _a goldfish I got for not telling… _I have to go with _'Fifty years of fanfic'." _Natasha won that round.

Tony read "Your honor, I plead not guilty to…" the group played their cards, "_Beating Rodney King, Jerry's Kids, Using Kickstarter to fund a "really artistic" sex tape, Punching a baby, Beating little kids at Pokémon until they cry, Taking pictures of Low with an iPad, Tour groups clogging up a College Walk, decapitating a sheep and terrifying local children with the severed head… _yeah, I'm going with the last one…" he decided, with somewhat of a horrified expression on his face.

"Sweet." Sam commented as he collected Tony's card.

Thor's card read "What's your favorite kind of torture?" and the cards played were "_A news outlet that never checks its facts, Indian Food Poops, Nicholas Cage's short-lived hip-hop career, Graduating, diarrhea induced , a cult where "breeders" make babies for sacrifice to his Satanic Majesty, 15 penises a day, bath salt-fueled zombie outbreak of 2012" _where Bruce won with the news outlet card.

"We've become a nation of _blank_" Bucky read, "_Homeless people, Shaken baby syndrome, Obamanard, Squirrels eating pizza, Nicholas Cage, A Wal-Mart Rampage, Bird Turd Jesus, vaginal flatulence…_" He chose Thor's card, which was _homeless people_.

"Samuel L. Jackson used the word mother-fucker to overcome _blank_… (who's that?)" Steve asked, the others just told him to Google it later. "Okay, _Three and a half babies, being judged by randos, Ronald Reagan, Being one day away from retirement in an 80s cop movie, Skeletor, A stray pube, A super-pack of wolves _and _Racially-biased SAT questions." A super-pack of wolves _gave Natasha the winning card.

"The class field trip was completely ruined by _blank." _Sam began, "_A soulful saxophone solo, a bedazzled jean jacket, sugarless candy, the baby turtle that gets eaten on its way to the sea, a stolen bank pen, losing one end of the drawstring inside your hoodie, that KFC sandwich without buns, _and _divorcing your parents." _He pondered his decision, "_the baby turtle…" _Clint won.

"Last round-" Natasha remarked before reading "What the hell is she doing in there?" she shuffled the white cards and listed off "_Tom Baker, in nothing but a scarf, FUCK YOU! _That one doesn't make sense…_, Camping, Goat simulator: A video game that tentatively simulates the goofy life of a goat, Just now realizing that 'Torchwood' is an anagram of 'Doctor Who', Ghost pirates, A porn star without daddy issues, _and _Being an awesome as-fuck dinosaur…_ okay that last one wins." She automatically decided, so Steve grabbed the black card.

"Well, Cap, looks like you won." Tony stated, looking appalled.

"You're damn right!" Steve stood up as he declared his victory.

"So tell me, where did the Star Spangled Man ever get such a dirty sense of humor?" Clint inquired jokingly.

"You guys _do_ realize that we were in _the army, _right?" Bucky chuckled out, standing and throwing his arm over Steve's shoulders.


	3. Pictionary

"SO. What's the game tonight, Anthony?" Bucky sauntered in with a cooler and 2 bags of chips under his arm.

"First of all, it's _Tony. _Don't call me Anthony, _James._ Secondly, we have a couple of new guests joining us for tonight! Introduciiiing, MS. PEPPER POTTS AND MARIA HILL!" two, maybe three people gave a half-assed applause. Tony was starting to wonder why his team was so fed up with him 90% of the time. It hurts, you know.

"You didn't answer my question." He violently stabbed the straw into a CapriSun.

Tony sighed, "_Pictionary. _The game is Pictionary." He stepped away to reveal two easels with giant pads of paper resting on them. "Two teams, Team Brains, and Team Brawn. Widow, Banner, Pepper, Hill and I are on Brains, Cap, Barton, Thor, Wilson and Mr. Metal Arm are on Brawn." Bucky squeezed the pouch enough to shoot the sticky clear juice at Tony's pants, which he only narrowly avoided.

Tony scowled, "Brawns first. You all know how to play, right? Blondie takes a card and starts to draw, then his team shouts out guesses and if they get it right under 60 seconds they get a point. First team to get… ehh let's say 5 points wins blah blah blah. ALRIGHT! Let's play!" he quickly explained, thrusting a bowl with shredded paper at Thor, who reached in and stepped confidently up to the drawing board.

"Aaaaand BEGIN!" Pepper tapped a button on her tablet and Thor began scribbling on the pad of paper.

"A whale?" Steve guessed at the waves and oval-ish figure.

"Sunset?!" Wilson offered.

Bucky almost choked on his second CapriSun, "A rabbit!

"YES!" Thor exclaimed seconds before the timer buzzed, and jubilantly clapped Bucky on the shoulder, making him snort his juice box.

Natasha was up next on team Brains. She stood in a fighter's pose, and looked like she could kill a man with that Sharpie.

"Go!"

Natasha immediately began sketching out various straight lines and circles.

"Easter Basket!" Pepper offered excited. Natasha shook her head, looking somewhat offended.

"Basketball court? A really… dirty basketball court?" Maria asked squinting.

"Bucky's Bed head!" Tony teased.

"Bird nest!" Bruce pointed at the board, just as the buzzer rang.

"WAS THAT REALLY SO HARD?!" Natasha threw the pen at the paper and gave her team an incredulous look.

Steve was up next. He chuckled at his slip of paper and nodded towards Pepper to start the timer. She gave him a thumbs up and he immediately began outlining the minute he heard her fingernail tap her screen.

"A bird?" Thor asked quizzically placing his chin in his hands.

"A _FALCON!?_" Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Steve shook his head and continued perfectly sketching a-

"BALD EAGLE!" Bucky jumped up. Oh, geez Bucky.

"YES!" Steve raised both his arms up and Bucky ran into him in some sort of half-hug-half-chest-bump-back-pat-chest-slap thing…

"You geezers go so hard in these games… and here I thought the only game you cared about was Bingo." Tony reciprocated Bucky's one-finger salute as he took the stage. The drawing stage, that is.

The timer was set with a "plink" and Tony began his awful scribble. Nobody was able to guess anything for a good 15 seconds.

"Uhm… a sunrise?" Pepper shook her head trying to break the silence. Tony turned to her with a look of genuine offense.

"Sand dunes? A beach…" Bruce began listing off things that could pass as a bunch of strange waves and dashed lines. Oh, now he was shading things with crisscrosses… what in the world...

"Uh- the... ocean?" Natasha's face was contorted into an expression of skepticism.

Tony's eyes were wide when he turned to his team with a gaped mouth once the timer went off.

"It was a surfer on waves! See the surfboard and the guy getting thrown into the waves..." Tony was gesturing towards his green sharpie mess.

"I thought that was a goat..." Clint muttered out of the side of his mouth.

"Unbelievable."

"Tony, I thought scientists had to be good at sketches?" Bucky teased as he flipped the giant drawing pad to a clean page. Tony replied with a rude gesture which Bucky chose to wave off as he read his ticket.

He hardly started drawing when-

"A house! No- wait… a stick shift?"

"Mffm!" Clint had stayed silent throughout the first half of the game due to the fact that he was too busy stuffing his face with chips and salsa. "A hammer!" He guessed after swallowing.

"MJOLNIR!? IS IT MY TRUSTWORTHY WEAPON?!" Thor stood up excitedly.

"FUCK YEAH IT IS!" Bucky accidentally accepted Thor's high-five with his metal arm, but Thor sat down unfazed.

Bruce ended up drawing a stick-figure teacher which, after some inappropriate guesses from Tony, was somehow guessed by Pepper with 15 seconds to spare.

Sam drew, or _tried _to draw Doctor Who, but ended up adding a stethoscope and a needle, allowing Clint to successfully guess 'doctor' before he ran out of time.

"I don't get it… why is wearing a bowtie and fez..?" Steve whispered to Bucky.

"It's a TV Show, Steve we watched it last week."

"Oh… but that guy was wearing a leather jacket… and he didn't look anything like that?"

"Yeah… long story."

"Will you two grandpas shut up for a minute so we can actually here our team's guesses?" Natasha threw a pillow at the pair and nailed Steve in the head. "A lion?" she turned back to Maria who was frantically trying to draw multiple sketches of the… _animal _she was assigned in different poses.

"A monkey? A really hairy… OH! A Sloth!" Bruce clapped his hands together as Maria let out a sigh of relief.

"How is that a sloth!?" Tony gestured to the squishy looking combination of circles and ovals hanging from a branch. "It has a lion's mane!"

"That's its fur..." Maria went back to her spot on the couch. "And we got the point, anyway, _Stark. _Unlike your-"

"Okay okay no need to remind me of the time my team completely _failed me._ What's the score, Pep?"

"Both teams are tied at four points."

"OOOOHH! Challenge round! Both teams send up their rep," Pepper and Clint walked up to their easels, markers in hand. "Now, birdbrains, pick a topic and share it with milady. First team to correctly guess what the object is wins the game!" Tony sat back down and handed Maria the timer.

"Go!"

"Person!"

"A man!"

"A doctor! A- uh- uhm, an alien?"

"Bruce!"

"Hey!"

"Grandpa! Sherlock Holmes?"

"Ch- uhh… oh god I can't remember, what's HIS NAME OH MY GOD?!" Steve shoved his head into his hands, "Charlie and the- NO WAIT THAT'S NOT HIS NAME-"

"WILLY WONKA!" Natasha screamed.

"YES!" Pepper gave a little happy jump and they wrapped each other in a quick hug.

"WAY TO GO, PUNK! YOU GAVE IT AWAY!" Bucky whacked Steve in the back of the head with the pillow.

"Well SOOOORRRYYY mister 'Person!' yeah like THAT was gonna be the topic."

"Shut up." Bucky playfully punched his shoulder.

"WELL, WELL, WELL. LOOK WHO'S WON AGAIN." Tony sauntered to the center of the room, and deflected the tortilla chip thrown by Bucky. "You had a good run as Avengers Game Night Champion, Cap. Hand over the trophy."

"What trophy? What are you talking about?" Steve snorted.

"Oh, the metaphorical trophy that the winner of game night receives." He mimicked placing a crown on his head, shook Steve's hand and waved, holding his hands so that he was acting accepting an Oscar. "I won Monopoly and was the original owner of the title, then you _stole it_ by winning in Cards Against Humanity. Now, I, the rightful owner, get it back."

"Umm… Tony, you played on a _team_." Bruce pointed out.

"Fine. You all get metaphorical trophies too. But I'm keeping the crown."

"You are such a _child, _Stark." Natasha flicked him in the temple as she walked out of the room.


End file.
